Another Potter
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Was inspired by those 'Harry get pulled in to different version of his universe' stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day, the magical world was thriving as best as it can. After the war against Voldemort, Britain was finally coming into the 21st century.

Technology was basically king there now. Even in Hogwarts, there were classes for technomancy. Using magic through technology, the school had pure blood wizards and witches reaching jobs that would allow them to work in the modern world.

The one person that had changed the world was of course Harry Potter. When he and his army had fought the Death Eaters, they used modern weapons.

With his win Harry was seen as a pinnacle of the magical world. He, his wife, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom had became the rulers of the magical world. They called themselves 'the Triad'.

They had proven that you don't have to be a pure blood to rule the world. One day, Harry had heard of someone trying to resurrect Grindelwald, one of the most evil dark lords ever. This guy made Voldemort look like a kitten.

So they had to stop whoever was doing it. They followed up on some rumors, but nothing panned out. That was until they had found a hidden Nazi camp. They were fighting as if they were the freaking Avengers but as Harry was about the hit his finishing blow, he suddenly vanished.

"Harry!" Said Hermione as he disappeared.

"We need to find him!" Said Neville, "but first let's finish this!" So they finished the wizard that was trying to resurrect Grindelwald off. "Let's go see Luna, she might know what happened and where Harry might be." So they left as Hermione called in for an air strike and destroyed the camp.

Meanwhile as Harry was about to ram an 18 inch blade into his enemy, he appeared in a dark castle. He stopped and started to look around. "You have got to be kidding me!" He said. He reached up to a Bluetooth device in his ear.

"Hermione, come in." He said, there was nothing. "Neville, come in." Still nothing, "damn it!" He tried contacting the rest of his team but got nothing but static. Then he pulled out his smart phone and saw that he was in a dead zone.

'Well, that might be the answer.' Just then he had sensed someone behind him and quick drew on him.

Albus Dumbledore smiled as the summoning circle had worked. He had seen a young man in a red hoodie, black cargo pants and boots. He was holding a long blade that was dripping with blood.

When he walked up to the young man, the others that were with him were a little apprehensive. "Albus, we don't know who this is!" Said one of them.

"Nonsense Severus," he said. "He trusts me." Just then the young man quickly spun around, pulled out a weapon and pointed it at the headmaster.

When his weapon was locked on to him Dumbledore got a good look at him realizing that this young man was not going to trust him and was going to shoot him.

"Any other bright ideas headmaster?" said the potions master.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The young man had the headmaster of Hogwarts dead to rights. "Alright old man," he growled. "you better find a way for me to get back home real quick or you are about to have problems."

"Once again…" started Snape but he was quickly silenced by a right cross to his jaw. He also sliced a bleeding scar on Snape's cheek.

"SHUT IT SNIVY!" He screamed, he looked at Dumbledore. "Yes, I know who you are. Why don't you tell me why am I here? Is it a certain bald, red eyed, slit nosed dark lord? Need me to do your job again?"

"Harry…" said Dumbledore.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW ME! Now, Why Am I Here? Something tells me that something bad happened to this universe's version of me and you need something. So, what the hell do you want?"

"Mr. Potter…" Started Dumbledore.

"Actually, it's Lord Potter. Continue."

"Lord Potter, we need you to kill Voldemort."

"Why should I do that? What happened to my counterpart?" No one said anything, "he's dead isn't he?"

"You have to understand, I thought."

"Let me guess, the Dursleys? Minerva warned you about them!"

"But, they were his only relatives left."

"Then you unseal the will and follow it to the letter! Now, your hero's dead because of you. So now you kidnap another one from a different universe hoping they'd help you." He glared at them. "How do you know I'm not some psychopath that'll kill everyone in front of me? Or I'm Voldemort? You don't! What's in it for me? Why should I help you?" Dumbledore lowered his head and sighed.

"You're right Lord Potter," he said thinking that if he would martyr himself he'd get some sympathy. But Harry wasn't hearing it.

"You can drop the martyr act, my version of you did it when it was a last resort."

"Harry," he started but the blade he had in his hand went flying right at him grazing his cheek.

"The next one splits your head in two!" He held his hand up, "Return!" The blade returned to his hand, they all got a good look at it. it was a foot long and looked like a cross between a dagger and a bowie knife. He put it away but still had his firearm out. "Now, here's what I want. Immunity, you want him dead? You got it, but I don't get touched. Be it from the Order or the Ministry I Don't Get Touched. Also; I don't know about you but, I don't think Wizarding Britain is going to be around much longer by using little prank like moves so I am going to be teaching DADA for as long as I'm here. Because I am going to be leaving after all of this is over."

"I'm sorry but I can't," started Dumbledore that was when Harry started to thumb back the hammer of his firearm as he pointed it at the headmaster.

"Then there is no use for you, I might as well do Ol' Tommy a solid and kill you huh?" There was a chill in the room as Dumbledore gulped. The Order drew their wands on him but Harry smirked. "Can you hit me before I kill him?" Then he put his gun away, everyone breathed a sigh of relief that was until Harry turned around and headed for the door. "You know what, fuck it! I won't do it! I won't help you and there's no one you have to stop me! Don't worry I can get home myself!" Then he stopped at Snape, "oh yeah." He suddenly did the splits and punched the potions master right in the balls so hard it was blindingly painful. Snape grabbed his crotch and went to his knees.

"I give myself a 10 for style on that one." Then he took off the others just watched as their only chance of winning this war was leaving the room.

"We Have To Get Him Back!" Said Dumbledore.

"How Albus?" Said Minerva. "By the way he's acting, I say you had alienated him."

"What would you have me do?"

"Agree to his demands." Said Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE.

"But, the demands are too high."

"Then we've lost."

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, back in Harry's home universe, Hermione and Neville were making plans to get Harry back. "Okay people, this is what we know, Harry disappeared and none of our enemies did it. They're not that stupid." She said.

"I checked with my contacts in America and they haven't seen him." Said Neville.

"What about Jade?"

"No," said Daphne. "None of our contacts seen him." Hermione sighed.

"I guess we'll have to contact Dr. Diggers and see if he can help find Harry." She said.

"Right!" So they did.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was in the office of the minister of magic. He was sitting down with his feet on the minister's desk. "Mr. Potter," he said. "Nice to meet you, I'm…"

"Cornelius Fudge; minister of magic for Britain." Said Harry, "well good on you. What do you want, a ribbon?"

"Mr. Potter, we'd like for you to help us against 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'."

"And basically be thrown in Azkaban while you and Dumbledore take all the glory right? What's stopping me from leaving this office?"

"I have dementors guarding this office."

"Really dementors?" Harry opened his hoodie revealing a pair of guns on his hips and under his arms. "Good thing I got insurance huh?"

"Then I'll…"

"See my necklace? Do you see the pendant on my necklace?" There was a glowing gem on it. "This is a soul gem, I die I come back WORSE than Voldemort! Now, still think your dementors can stop me?" Fudge gulped, hard.

"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot."

"We were never on the right foot. We were on the wrong foot when your great and powerful wizard pulled me from my home universe! Now, you want Voldemort as worm food, like I said; What's In It For Me?"

"What do you want?"

"A way home, that the first thing I want. Immunity and full control of everything that's going on in the fight. You want me to fight him? I'm Calling The Shots!"

"But…"

"But What? You Asked And I'm Not Even Finished."

"Alright, continue."

"I want to do it like this; Riddle's Inner Circle are the most vicious Dark Lords and Ladies ever right?" Fudge nodded, "okay." He pulled out a deck of cards, "there 13 members of his inner circle. I shall leave one of these cards on the member I take them down and by taking them down, I mean, kill them. No remorse, agreed?"

"Agreed, but I want 'You-Know-Who'!"

"No, I'm delivering him to Amelia Bones personally. I also want compensation for the inner circle. Say a 1000 galleons per member and 10000 for Riddle?" Fudge gulped this was going to ruin him.

"Deal, but I want…"

"Proof? Okay, also I don't want Umbridge anywhere near me or my team when we are working. As a matter of fact I see her, the deal's off."

"Agreed."

"Okay, I want Madame Bones as my go between with the Ministry so that means that she can not be fired as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. If she is, deal's off." Fudge was panicking inside now, he wanted control of the DMLE but he also wants Harry's help.

"A-Agreed."

"That should be all, for now. Oh yeah, I want you to talk to Dumbledore and get him to agree to the deal. I don't care how you do it just get him to agree."

"It'll be done Lord Potter."

"Thank you Minister Fudge. Now see we can act civilized."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry was going through the castle, he was in a relaxed position and looked like he was flying. He was in a golden reclining chair with a few screens in front of him going through some things, he was setting up some multi-universal accounts so he'd always had money anywhere or when he went.

"Let's see, if I can go through my accounts like this." He said as he was tapping on some keys. Just then, a IM screen popped up. "Got it! Now all I have to do now is see if Lavender is on." Sure enough, she was. "Oh good." He sent a message to her.

* * *

Meanwhile as the team were trying to find Harry, Lavender's smart phone started to vibrate. She pulled it out and cheered. "YES! HERMIONE!" She yelled and rushed to her.

Hermione, Neville and Hannah were trying to find where Harry was and how he went missing. "Well, Gina said that it could be like what had happened to her when she went to rescue Brittany." Said Hermione.

"But, there was no residual energy 'Mione." Neville said.

"I know that Neville, but we do need to find him."

"HERMIONE!" Yelled Lavender, she looked over to the bellowing tech junkie.

"What is it Lavender?" She said.

"I found him!" She said showing her smart phone.

'Guys, I'm fine. Using our universal system.' It read.

"Think you find a way to get us a door?" Said Hermione.

"I'm on it!" She said and rushed off.

"I Want Done Yesterday!" Said Hermione.

"YES MA'AM!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was given the Room of Requirement for his quarters. He had set up his place and had all of his equipment running on a magical generator. As he was relaxing, he had received a message.

'Thank Merlin! Where are you?' It was from Hermione, he smiled.

'You are not going to believe this one.'

'Try me.'

'Hogwarts.' There was I M silence.

'I'm sorry, but did you say…?'

'Hogwarts.'

'But it was destroyed. Dumble-moron, destroyed it rather than have all our 'childish ideas'.'

'I know, I'm another universe. Turns out I'm dead in this one.'

'DEAD?'

'Yeah but, they won't talk about it. I'm trying to find out if my parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks are alive.'

'If they are try to get them to join you.'

'Sure.' So he signed off and started to work on that and sure enough, they were alive.

"Looks like I got a few interviews to go to." He smirked, he got up and headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lavender had found where her boss was and sent the coordinates to Hermione. "Okay," she said. "Neville and I will go and get them." Hermione was in her mission gear, tank top, cargo pants, boots, flak vest, twin glocks, forearm tablet, headset and twin bowie knives.

Neville was in an under armor T-shirt and cargo pants. Neville had went through a huge change, he had merged his pure magic with the powers of nature and has nature at his command. (Think a male Poison Ivy)

"Good luck, Mione." Said Hannah as she kissed Neville.

"Tell Harry we miss him." Said Susan, Hermione smiled and nodded. Susan may have been shy but her feelings towards her husband were genuine. That was the only reason the 'Platinum Witch Queen' doesn't kill the head of the DMLE's technomancy department. Anyway, Hermione and Neville went through an 'Astra Portia' and headed for where Harry was.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was at the Potter manor and knocked on the door. He was dressed nice for what he had on. 'Here we go.' He reached up and knocked on the door. 'Man, I wonder what kind of person I was. Was I an asshole? A saint?' Just then the door opened up and behind was a very gorgeous young woman. She had long red hair and green-hazel eyes. She was dressed in a 'Gryffindor Lions' T-shirt, jeans and sandals. "Um hi, my name is…" Just then he was tackle to the ground by the young woman.

Angel Potter was relaxing in the sitting room watching some old family movies of herself and her twin brother, Harry. He was her best friend and the other half of her and he was gone. Killed by a jealous headmaster and now he wanted the family back so he could get her help. 'Not in this lifetime or as long as my name's Potter. Also, what's up with that fact he wanted me to marry that punkass Weasley? Doesn't he know that I'd kill the low-life?'

Just then there was knock on the door, with her parents at work and her siblings doing their things, she was the only one in the manor other than the elves and she wouldn't want them to go out their way to do anything if she wasn't busy.

So she got up and went to see who it was. She opened the door and saw him. "Um hi, my name is…" He said, tears started to form in her eyes and she tackled him down to the grounds. "HARRY, OH HARRY LOVE!" She cried into his shoulder.

Harry was confused by what was going on. This girl was acting like Hermione when she thought that 'Deaf, Dumb, Blind Kid'(1) killed him and he came back. She let him up and they brushed themselves off. Then he grabbed her shoulders, "are you alright?" He asked, she wiped her tears and nodded. He sighed, "okay I take it you know who I am right?"

"Yeah, you're my twin brother." She said, "or should I say. 'Older' twin brother." He was shocked, this world's version of him had a twin sister?

'Well, I guess this is what she'd look like.' He got a good look at her. She had the perfect combination of both their parents.'She is beautiful,' he reach out for her and hugged her tightly. "I really need to talk to you and our parents." She nodded, took his hand and led him into the manor.

TBC

Note: _1. From the Who's 'Tommy'. One of Harry's favorite insults for Voldemort._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry was in the Potter manor, he was amazed at what he had saw. "So the family is in the current century?" He asked.

"Yes," said Angel. "Please sit down. What did you need to talk to us about?"

"Well, as you know I'm not from this universe."

"Obviously, you must have been pulled here by that failure Dumbledore."

"So you don't follow him?"

"Hell no! He took my brother away from me and had him killed!" Meanwhile the fireplace flamed up and they heard someone.

"Angel?" The voice said.

"Rose! Come on through!" Harry looked confused, "she's older than 'us' by 18 months and our sister." So the fire flamed out and out stepped a beautiful young woman, she had reddish-black hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a men's short sleeved shirt, jeans and boots. She had bags with her from a long day of shopping.

"Oh there were so many sales today." She said, "you should've came with me." That was when she had seen Harry, she dropped her bags and place her hands over her nose and mouth. Tears were coming out of her eyes. "Tell me I'm dreaming Angel." Harry smiled at her.

"It's no dream Rose," he said.

"HARRY!" She ran right to him and gave him a huge hug. "Oh My God! You Are Alive!"

"Yeah, pretty much." They chuckled.

"Harry's form a different universe and he really needs to talk to the family."

"Alright," said Rose. So they waited for the family to come home.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Neville had showed up and where in the middle of London. "Well, it still looks good." She said.

"Yeah, remember when we installed that huge screen in Piccadilly?" Said Neville, she nodded.

"Okay, let's see if we can find Harry." She tapped a few buttons on her forearm pad and revealed a map to where Harry was. "Potter Manor? But it was destroyed."

"Come on," Neville said and with that they took off for the manor.

TBC


End file.
